wanting more
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: wooohoo itasaku lemons if you don't like this couple then don't read this story read and review get lost if u don't like this


* * *

**Wanting**

_**NOTE:**_

_**This is a one-shot story dedicated to itasaku it takes place about 3 years after Sakura's betrayal when she left konoha and joined akatsuki.And of course Sakura and Itachi become a couple hehehe this story is dedicated to **__**RedAzalea13 and to all itasaku fans**__**.**_

**It contains lemons : Itachi( 21 years old) Sakura( 19 years old)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Now to the story:**_

During the night two shadows entered they're room after completing their mission threw the bad weather. Outside the thunders could be heard and the rain drops splashed the window, in two words a peaceful night sleep thought Sakura. But on the other hand Itachi had al ready planed the night from the moment they returned home, yes they were finally a couple. Six months was al it took for them to become a couple and since then Itachi hadn't plan on letting go of his lover. The truth was he always felt sheltered in her arms after every time they made love, yes love not sex, how he craved for her touch, moans and addicted mouth. For the first time in his life he found out what true love meant , he found that other half that was completing him, someone who really cared for his existence in short words he found that lost emotion that his parent's and the clan wanted him to hide "love". Tonight he wanted her so badly that he would just rip her cloths right there right now and make love to her until she would be sore for a whole week, but he had full control over his hormone's for now.

"Itachi-kun , im going to and take a shower you go and give the report to leader-sama" she told him after entering the bathroom.

"Shit" he cursed in his mind , dam the mission ,the leader and the shower it was obvious she didn't catch the message he wanted to send to her. He mentally sighed and went to give the report to the leader . After handing in the report he returned to their room and after opening the door he had a huge nosebleed and remained shocked. There she was, his petite pink haired lover sitting on the bend with lust in her eyes in a black sexy gown. Just then the erection in his pant's got even bigger from the mission when she un purpose dropped a scroll and bended over revealing her behind.(he he Itachi sure is a pervert). "What do you think Itachi-kun? That I don't want you for tonight?" she said in a seductive tone. In that moment Itachi's inner was screaming to him to rape her already, with that he pounced on her. "Dam Sakura! Do you know how hard it is to control myself ?" he asked groaning. With that he ripped of her night gown, while his mouth was busy with hers. The two shared a passionate kiss while their tongues entangled in a fight for domination, of course Itachi winning. After parting for air , he started to work his way down her jaw line , and gave her butterfly kisses on the neck marking her as his . He stopped at her nipples giving one of the breasts a lick and starting to suck on it like an infant sucking his mother's breast, while Sakura was moaning her head of he passed to the next breast and gave it the same treatment. "No fair , im already naked and you are fully dressed" Sakura said with a puppy pout. He hned ,while her hands worked thir way to his shirt removing it, afterwards she started to trace her finger in a passionate way down his six pack. Itachi groaned in pleasure , while his erection got bigger and started to poke her inner tigh. She got up and licked his earl lobe while bitting it gently, and worked her way down his neck leaving love bittes.

* * *

She removed his pants leaving him only in his boxers. Itachi then flipped her over and slid two fingers at her entrence , she was already wet for him, smirking against her skin he speeded in and out of her, giving her an orgasm. He removed the fingers and took of his boxers, his erection was already huge. Sakura already was waiting for him , Itachi didn't give it a second thought and entered her. At first he started in slow manner in order to tease her, she moaned in displeasure. But as soon as she wanted to tell him to speed, he started to thrust faster and faster. He picked her up and placed her on his lap continuig to torture her only this time he was slower and then faster. Her orgasm hit her first screaming his name in pleasure, he felt his realize hit him as he empitied his seed in her . Itachi hten collapsed by her side covered in sweat both from her and him, but still remained in side of her. Sakura groaned in displeasure , upon hearing this Itachi removed himself from her pulling her close to his chest. She sighed and placing her head on his chest, "Itachi-kun, I love you" she said. "I love you to, Sakura he whispered near her ear, after running his nose down her neck. He then realized she had his scent on her, the smell of sex witch made him smirk.

Itachi had one hand on her hip while the other was frally exploring her body but soon stoped at her but. "Don't tell he still sin't tired, no im already sore from last night 5 hours of sex was enough " she mentally groaned. Whenever he did this it was clear that he was going for another round. But not tonight. "Itachi not tonight darling. Im tired" she said. He removed his hand and said" Fine you will have to make up to me tomorrow then" he whispered falling asleep . Sakura sighed it was always like this he wanted more of her but then it hit her, she realized that he wasn't bored of her that he became addicted to her. With that sakura realized that Itachi really loved her, those were her last thoughts before falling asleep.

**THE END **


End file.
